


Ever Dreamed this Angel?

by YoureMySunshine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale: patron saint of queer dumbasses everywhere, Dreams, F/F, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious, POV Outsider, Raphael is Crowley's Angelsona, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMySunshine/pseuds/YoureMySunshine
Summary: A thread of people discussing a reoccurring dream about a guardian angel who encourages them to ask out their best friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 288





	Ever Dreamed this Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> There is an urban legend/hoax called “Ever Dreamed This Man,” where a man repeatedly appears in multiple people’s dreams. Tie this in with Angels appearing in people's dreams and this is the result.

#### Thread: Reoccurring dream about a gay angel?

#### October 21, 2016

**@PrickMyThumbs:** Hi, I keep having a dream about an angel named Azirfa or something like that. He pops up and encourages me (24f) to ask out my best friend (23f). He insists that she really wants me to ask her, and is too shy to do it herself. He also serves tea. Should I ask her? Is my subconscious trying to screw me over? Please advise.

**@PardonGarden:** I would say go for it, you’ll never know if you don’t ask.

**@CryptidHunter:** OMG wait! Was this angel dressed in tartan with white hair? I dreamed about him too! He’s the one who convinced me to ask out my partner. We just celebrated our 5th anniversary!

**@AllMadHere:** Tea party angel? I had a dream like that too. I remember having a dream that went like this:

_Angel: Hello my dear. Would you like a cup of tea?_

_Me: Yes, two sugars, please._

_Angel: (While making tea) Have you thought about asking out Sarah? She’s a lovely girl and you two would make a perfect couple._

_Me: (fresh off a dream where I asked Sarah out and she rejected me) I shouldn’t ask her out. She deserves so much better than me._

_Angel: That’s what you think now. But you’re no demon, and even if you were, you’d still be worthy of love. What matters is your happiness. My girl, you are made for love, and you should seek out love for yourself._

Around this time the dream got really strange and I think the teapot turned into a wine bottle? Anyway, after four dreams like this I eventually asked her out, and we’ve been dating ever since.

**@PaleHorse:** I just mentioned this to my dads, and Pop said he had a dream about an angel who convinced him to ask out Dad. He said the angel visited a lot, and kept talking about his husband named Crow or something like that.

**@Tuppence:** It sounds like you should go for it, @PrickMyThumbs. Azirfa sounds like he knows what he’s talking about! 

#### August 12, 2017

**@Mousetrap:** Azirfell (I think that was his name) does NOT know what he’s talking about. Over tea, I thought he was supposed to ask about your love life or something, but instead he kept talking about this demon. I don’t know if he was talking metaphorically, but he said “Look, sometimes people are truly good inside and they just don’t want to be honest about their feelings. Take the demon Crowley. He is so nice, and witty, and wily, but he doesn’t ever want to acknowledge such things. He thinks if he can hide it behind a mean visage, no one will know how good he is. But I can see past it!”

Then he just talked about how nice Crowley is, and all the dates they go on, and it took forever. This happened for three nights IN A ROW, and in the end, I asked out my best friend, because you all say he stopped showing up after you asked out your crush. Maybe this was just my brain trying to annoy me into asking her out. If so, it worked – haven’t seen him since. But I guess we live in hope for older gay couples!

**@LibraryBody:** Are he and Crowley finally dating?! He mentioned some demon named Crow or Crawl or something, thirty years ago (my spouse and I are still going strong), but when I asked if they were together, he said no and went really pink.

**@Curtain:** Wait, Crowley’s a demon?

**@EndlessNight:** What about the angel Raphael? The redheaded guy? He showed up in my dream and we watered roses together. He kept yelling about how my subconscious made stupid, ugly roses, and they weren’t worth the mind space they were growing on. Then he told me to feed them with more love, by dating my then-best-friend. I was kind of scared honestly.

**@Curtain:** I have actually been dreaming about this angel! He kept talking about Crowley, the husband that @PaleHorse mentioned. We had this exchange last night, after I found this thread:

_“Hello my dear, I’m here to chat about Lucy-“_

_“Hello again! So, you’re the angel Azirfell?”_

_“No, you may call me Aziraphale. Now as I was saying, I want to encourage you to ask Lucy-“_

_“How is your husband?”_

_*flustered angel* “What husband?”_

_“You know, Crowley. How’s he doing?”_

_“I don’t know where you got that idea, Crowley and I are not married. No. Now I know you have been afraid that Lucy is straight, but I insist that she-”_

_“I believe you, literal angel and all. But what about Crowley?”_

And then I was VIOLENTLY shoved into a dream about puppies. It was a great dream (And Lucy and I are going to Prom!) but I don’t think he and Crowley are dating. Maybe because Crowley is a demon?

**@OrdealByInnocence:** Hey @EndlessNight, I dreamt about Raphael too. When I asked why I wasn’t getting Aziraphale, he muttered something about things being busy in heaven with the Apocalypse??? He said “Look, human, you may only have a few years. So go for it. Satan knows you don’t have much to lose.” Why would an angel reference Satan like this???

#### December 14, 2019

**@BigFour:** So I got a visit from this guy and looked him up. Thanks for all the info! I told Aziraphale that I didn’t want to take the advice of someone who wouldn’t follow it himself, and he was very offended.

**@HalloweenParty:** I got a visit from Raphael as well! He’s a funny one. I told him that I didn’t want his advice, and he threatened me that if I didn’t ask out my partner, my shoelaces would never stay tied again.

**@EvilSun:** IMPORTANT UPDATE: The apocalypse has apparently already happened! I got a visit from Aziraphale, and while pouring the tea, he told me that he hadn’t wanted to encourage me until now, because the antichrist was slated to destroy the world this August (???) and he didn’t want to cause more drama than necessary. But now that Armageddon has been called off, he says it’s time for me to ask out my friend. When I pressed, he said he is still an angel, but he can visit whoever he likes on his own time, now. So maybe he got promoted?

**@isthataNorM:** Idk if he was working side-by-side with Raphael, an archangel, he was probably already pretty high up. Do you think Raphael is his boss or something?

**@EvilSun:** I bet they’re friends!

**@isthataNorM:** Friends don’t let friends pine like this. It’s ridiculous. My Grandma said she dreamed of Aziraphale in the 1940s and he was already pining for Crowley. Told her lots about how “it doesn’t matter if society tells you you’re male, your femininity is a gift from the Almighty” or something like that. She said Aziraphale helped her accept herself. And he apparently threw in lots of references to Crowley, then, who I guess presents male and female over time?

**@EvilSun:** Whoever sees Raphael next, tell him to tell Aziraphale to ask out Crowley! 

#### January 3, 2020

**@PrickMyThumbs:** So, back to this conversation. I told my friends about the dream, they all thought it was a cute story on how to get a girlfriend. And then my friend Skylar got a dream with Raphael in it! Raphael was apparently telling them about how the only thing that’s binary are certain star systems, and gender was whatever you want it to be, when Skylar interrupted him to ask about Aziraphale. Skylar said this was the exchange:

_Skylar: Thank you, hearing this from an angel really means a lot. Raised Catholic, you know?_

_Raphael: Ngk. No problem, kid._

_Skylar: While you’re here, do you have a minute to talk about Aziraphale?_

_Raphael: How do people keep hearing about him? He’s fine, he’s fine, just thought I’d like to chat with you._

_Skylar: You should tell him to ask out Crowley._

_Raphael: What._

_Skylar: Come on, he clearly loves him. He’s been pining for as long as we all can tell. The way he talks about him! My friend (me, PrickMyThumbs) told me about how Aziraphale compliments Crowley, and swoons over him, and brings him up all the time. He seems unhappy that they’re not dating. You should encourage him!_

_Raphael: Well. No. Crowley is a demon, I’m sure Aziraphale wouldn’t be-_

_Skylar (WHO IS SO AMAZING THAT THEY INTERUPT AN ARCHANGEL, WE STAN!): No! Love is love! There’s no such thing as a binary, right? Aziraphale can love anyone, and we should support them! Give love a chance, because I don’t want Aziraphale and Crowley to be apart forever. And I think they need some encouragement, because it’s been long enough. Once an apocalypse has happened, something needs to change, right?_

_Raphael: Ngk._

_Skylar: So you’ll tell Aziraphale to ask Crowley out?_

_Raphael: Don’t worry. They’ll go to the Ritz tomorrow and have a chat. I’m sure._

So fingers crossed that everyone has some healthy communication!

#### February 28, 2020

**@Nemesis:** I had a dream with Aziraphale in it last night! He was wearing a ring and name dropped “my husband, Crowley,” so we got them together! WE HAVE REPAYED THE ANGEL FOR BEING A QUEER GUARDIAN!!

**@SparklingCyanide:** Um. So I got a visit from them both, they were sharing tea together. Crowley is a redheaded dude with black wings. They were very amused when I asked about Raphael and Crowley kind of waved??? Is Crowley Raphael??

**@EndlessNight:** Omg Raphael did have black wings. Did we tell him his husband is in love with him?

#### March 17, 2021

**@PrickMyThumbs:** So, we got new neighbors and one was named Crowley and the other is “Mr. Fell.” Coincidence? I think not!

**Author's Note:**

> I love the galaxy-brained Tumblr idea that Raphael is what Crowley went by when passing for Aziraphale during the Arrangement. This was really fun to write!  
> Special thanks to [Orderlyhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlyhouse/pseuds/orderlyhouse), who had a lot of ideas that made their way here.


End file.
